Scars
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. Reborn has many scars, and many tales. These are it. My take on Reborn's back story. Reborn/Luche. Don't like, don't read, Do NOT flame. Seriously.
1. English version

Yami:...I have no excuse. Seriously. I have homework, and things to do. But after writing the other story, I reaaaallllly felt the need to ge the Reborn plot bunny out of my head. My reasoning behind this story will be explained at the end.

Dark: You are a horrible student.

Yami: I do not deny that.

Kenshin: How sad.

Yami: Yeah, well I got back to our dorm room around 12, sat down, and just wrote, from noon until almost 2 in the morning. 20 pages, and loooots of words. Why can't writing reports be this easy?

Title: Scars

Summery: Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars (&). Reborn has many scars, and many tales. These are it.

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort, romance, drama, angst

The Great Question beta-ed this for me. Thank him for it making sense :D

Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN! Leave meh alone.

A/N:

Soooo...another thing. On my other Reborn/Luche story, I got a rather annoying review that simply said flame flame flame. It might have been a joke, HOWEVER! Don't do that. It's stupid, it's rude, and it upsets the author. Who then considers starving off writing for awhile. So no jokes like that when reviewing. And if you didn't like the story, you could tell me why in a polite and constructive way that will help me write better stories so that you may all enjoy them. If you don't like the pairing. THEN DON'T FUCKING CLICK ON THE STORY! Hikari and Toitsu don't post fanfictions and barely write anymore because of one too many crude and careless remarks from readers who didn't like their pairing, or how the story went. So remember, make love, not hate. I write these because I like to, and because I enjoy making others happy with my stories. Flames make me unhappy. And when I'm unhappy I don't write. Which makes my readers unhappy. Don't make my readers unhappy please.

A/N: Don't you hate it, when you beta, and beta, and DOUBLE beta it and when you go back to read it once it's posted you STILL find mistakes. FUCK IT ALL! ARG! -goes to die in a corner of FAILURE-

* * *

Skin is like leather. Imprinted on it as the years go by are signs of life, of wear and tear, of use and disuse. The calluses upon hands show hard work, hands that for every day for years have picked up wood, held a gun, pressed down on the steel strings of a violin. Wrinkles show many years of laughter, of sadness, of years gone by. Perhaps scars are the most interesting thing that we find imprinted upon the leather that is our skin. Each scar tells a story. Scars that tell of falling off a bike for the first time, of surgeries, of attacks survived. The shape and depth of the scars vary. How deep was the wound? How long the cut? Slashed with a sword or with a blunt object? A bullet or a knife?

But it isn't the visible scars that tell the whole story. No. For under the skin, on the heart, on the soul, the spirit, are scars that physical scars only hint at. Why was there a sword cut across the back? A betrayal from a friend? A bullet scar on the shoulder? Were you protecting someone, arms spread wide? Across the brow. Did you take a punch, or did you simply not see the fist coming at you? What tales are behind each cut, each gash, each stab? A tale of heroics or torture? Of friendship or betrayal?

It has been said that 'time heals all wounds'. I do not agree. The wound remains. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. (1) True of both the wounds of the flesh, and wounds on the soul. But what causes the mind to cover the wound in scar tissue? What is so horrible it must protect itself from losing its sanity? And what of wounds of the heart? What of the wounds that strike us to our very core? It is not just scar tissue that is thrown up to lessen the pain. Walls are built. Walls of steel, of ice, of titanium and iron, of brick and mortar, to protect the heart from further scarring. How deep the wound determines how thick the walls.

But even with the walls and the scars, the pain is never gone. And it always appears when we least expect it.

(One need not be a chamber to be haunted, one need not to be a house. The brain has corridors surpassing material place (2))

_Footsteps echoed in the silence. The soft padding of a child's bare feet against a wood floor, dampened by the Oriental rug underfoot._

_Why was there silence?_

_Even on the darkest, coldest of nights, there was never such lack of noise. The house settled, the pipes dripped, fires crackled down to embers and ash, the wind blew outside, carrying the calls of nocturnal animals. Always there was sound in this house so big and full of life, even when the world within it sleeps so soundly, tucked away in their beds._

_Where were the sounds of life?_

_The rug ended. Cold shot up __through the bare feet__ and caused the child__ to shiver. It was so cold__. __It wasn't the proper season for the wooden floor to be so chilled._

_Where was the warmth that existed even in winter?_

_A soft scuttling noise. The child flinched, the gripped the weapon tighter and moved forward towards the source of the scuttling. A door stood ajar. The grain and mass of swirling patterns upon its face stood out like a bizarre monster, calling prey to it. The doorway opened into a empty black abyss, like the mouth of the monster, waiting to gobble down its victims._

_Step, step._

_The child moved closed, wavering silently. Go in, or run away? Something was inside. Something that needed to be discovered. It felt bad. But the discovery must be made. It was that important. Why was it so important? Unknown reasons compelled the child forward, clutching the black Browning HP handgun like a life line. A few steps closed the distance between the child and the gaping mouth-like doorway. It was pitch black._

_Where was the light?_

_Why was the floor wet?_

_The cold of the floor vanished burning bare feet. Noise filled the room, so loud after the silence it was deafening. Screams, thunder, crackling fire, and rattling rain pressed against sensitive ear drums. Fire burst into life sending a wave of heat and light out into the room. The gun fell to the floor with an earth shattering clatter._

_The walls were splattered with blood, sparkling with reflected light. Wall paper torn, slashed, cutting at the wood behind it. Shattered glass glistened from the floor, red flames reflected in each. Furniture overturned, broken, littering the room like so many fallen soldiers. A lake of blood stretched from the center of the room outward, growing larger by the second. Over several still forms that lay in the lake of crimson liquid, drenched in the very stuff, stood a figure clad in black. Gray eyes glowed in the fire light, staring at the intruder upon this scene from hell. A knife glittering with blood was held in his hand, held just above the nearest figure's chest._

_They stared at each other, the child and the intruder. Time stretched on for an eternity, seconds passing as hours. Then one of the forms sprawled across the floor gave a strange gurgling noise. The moment of stillness was over. The child grabbed the gun from the floor, and with a vicious scream, fired. The kick back sent the little body flying back, hitting the floor with as much force as a punch to the gut. The intruder laughed, voice low, deep, and scratchy, hoarse so that it sounded as a loud whisper._

"_Don't use a weapon too big to handle, or you'll find it turned on you." He turned._

_In those few precious seconds the child wasted struggling to get up; the man leapt through the broken window and vanished into the darkness._

"…_an…o…" the wet, garbled noise started the child. The gun once again fell to the floor though this time it stayed there, forgotten as the small figure hurried over to the one that had 'spoken'._

"_Mamma!"_

"_G…g…o…" she choked, and eyes black as night but warm as a summer's day began to cloud over. "G…o…w…ay…as…t…"_

"_Mamma!" Little hands gripped the woman's tightly; ignoring the blood that made the warm hand slick. "Mamma, please hold on! You cannot die!"_

"…_i…mo…" Eyes widened as another bloodied hand came up and gently cupped a tear stained cheek. A smile, then black eyes clouded over, and the hand fell with a splash to the blood covered floor._

"…_mamma?"_

_Darkness engulfed the room again despite the fact that a fallen chair lying too near the fireplace had caught aflame. As the fire spread, the room grew darker and darker, until all the child could see was the hand still clutched in shaking hands._

"_Mamma?" The voice wasn't so high pitched with youth anymore. It was deep, with a slightly hoarse, baritone note to it. The voice trembled, sliding between the two pitches. "MamMA!"_

_Without warning the fallen hand shot out, seizing the child's throat. A body, thin, little more than gray decomposing flesh clinging to bleach white bones, pulled itself out of the abyss. It thrust its head forward; empty black eye pits stared, jaw hanging limply at an almost obtuse angle, strips of flesh dangling from the skull. A shriek erupted from the mouth. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!?"_

_Choking, the child tried to pry the hand that clutched at the throat. "No…ma…"_

"_WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE TORTURED!? WHEEEREEE!?" The grip tightened. With one last gasp, the child's world faded away, the screams echoing forever._

(Within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be (3))

The room was illuminated as a fork of lightning split the sky. Reborn shot up from the bed, hands clawing at the invisible hand around his neck, slowly choking the life out of him. When the thunder rolled just seconds later, reality returned to the hit man, who gasped, swore, and flung off the bed sheets. His bed clothes were soaked with cold sweat, and as he hurried out of the room to the bathroom, a chill set in, burrowing deep into his bones. He shivered, quickly discarding the soiled clothes and turning on the shower water as hot as it could get without boiling. Only once the hot water was pouring over him did Reborn relax.

Leaning his head against the tiled wall of the shower, he thought. Thought about the people he was forced to live with, about what he had done that day, and what training he needed to do the next, wondering if he should increase the distance of his targets another yard. Thinking was the only thing he could do. Not thinking led to thoughts drifting back. Back to that house, the flames, the blood, and his mother's dying words. He didn't want to remember. The only thing he needed to remember was the eyes and voice of that man. He would kill him. He would avenge his family. He would lay their souls to rest once he put a bullet through that bastard's black heart.

(From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate. (4))

Thirty minutes later, Reborn left the bathroom, clad in only a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. He didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone with his otherwise naked appearance. It was too early (or late) for anyone to be up. Only a month had gone by since he was brought to this house in the forest to learn to live with and work with these people. The L'Prescetla Sette, a group of the strongest and best in their field. He was the best hit man in the world. He had to be.

Back in his room, he sat on the window seat, watching the rain fall while water dripped from his hair. He hated rain. He hated lightning. He hated clouds. He hated storms, and the first that rose afterwards. The only thing he liked was the sun, because it was the only thing that gave him warmth as he struggled through life. That and the brilliant blue sky.

His thoughts turned from the rain, and the black hate boiling in his frozen heart to the clear blue eyes that greeted him every morning across the breakfast table, offering a cup of espresso. Luche was perhaps the only one he didn't hate. Because she wasn't annoying. She didn't watch him from high places, or talk to him about pointless things. She offered him coffee (always with a cookie or other treat, which he refused) and during those few times when he had ventured out to sit in the living room and read, she had joined him, in silence, to read. Her smile was refreshing, bright. Like the clear blue sky.

The rain continued to fall, droplets pitter-pattering against the window. The lightning grew less frequent, and the thunder dulled to a soft purr. Reborn noticed none of this. Head resting against the window, hair still dripping, he had fallen asleep where he sat. Soon the moon came out, lighting the world below with a dull glow. With the blue rays of the moon turning his skin white, the many scars on Reborn's body stood out vividly.

(There's no tragedy in life like the death of a child. Things never get back to the way they were. (5))

_People passed by the alley without looking into it. It was as if there was a disease you could get from looking into alleyways, so no one looked. No one ever looked. Perhaps there was a disease you would contract from looking past the bright lights of the open streets and into the shadows, where the dregs of society lived. If you did look, really look, than the perfect world you lived in, with its light and joy and warmth would vanish. You life of ignorance would be over. You would see the truth of the world, and its darker secrets._

_Only those who know of the secrets, who accept them, not deny them, look into the alley, and even dare to venture into it. As soon as you step from the beaten path of light, you enter the abyss, the dark world, where everyone has a weapon, and if they don't, they die. Where survival is of the fittest, or the cleverest. The greatest sins of the world are so common in this world where little light reaches. And people wonder why ignorance is bliss._

_From a small shelter build of wooden crates and a metal trashcan lid, a young boy looked out at the world. A gun was held loosely in his right hand, eyes rimmed with black watching everything carefully. Everyone in the neighborhood knew not to come near him. He'd already shot three men who thought a little boy would make for a nice plaything. Anyone else who came within ten feet of him found themselves looking down the barrel of his gun, finger itching to pull the trigger. Even the other street rats avoided him. The one and only attempt to get him into one of the groups of children ended in disaster._

_The Sun reached high noon. The streets were packed now. Standing slowly, the kid slipped his gun into a holster he had stolen, and vanished into the massive crowd. Everyone was too busy getting to where they needed to be to notice a boy, not even in his teens, with ragged clothes hanging off his skeletal frame. __His skin was so caked with grim and filth he looked much darker than natural Italian olive skin tone he should have had._

_Long, spindly fingers slipped in and out of pockets and purses, pulling from them wallets, and change purses. The money vanished from them, leaving behind only the container, which the owners would find later. Sixteen victims later, the lad dropped one last wallet and slid into an alleyway. Back in his little home, he counted up his day's taking. Enough money to buy several magazines of bullets, and food for a week._

_Most worried about food, shelter, and clothes. He didn't. As long as he had his gun, he could get anything he wanted. The clothes he wore were fine. And despite how cold it got at night, there was always a warmth inside of him that kept him from freezing to death even with just a thin blanket over him. In his little shelter, he needed nothing more, except for people to leave him alone._

_The sky darkened. All too soon it was night. Rising from his 'home' boy went in search of his informant. The man was old, half blind, but he heard everything that happened, both underground and above ground. He was also the one who sold him the food and bullets._

"_What have you got for me?" He demanded voice hard and cold. No child should have such a voice, but the child in him died when his family was murdered._

_The man grinned, showing a mouth half empty of teeth. "What's ya got fer me?"_

_He handed over the money._

"_Ahh…in that case…there's a rumor goin' 'round. 'Bout a assassin in black. He comes 'nd goes. Seen recently." Pulling out three magazines and a bag of food, the old man handed both to the kid, who snatched them up quickly. He had turned to leave when the old man called out, "Price of bullets is rising. Won't be able ta keep getting' ya any with the money ya bring me."_

_He turned, scowling. "Well what else do you expect me to do?" Despite several years on the street, his speech was still that of his former life, leading many to question his origins._

_The old man pointed at the gun concealed by the ragged jacket. "Plenty a people pay big money ta kill those they dun like. Ya good at shooting ain't ya?"_

_He nodded._

"_I'll put ya in touch then."_

_He left. Back 'home' he laid there, drifting to sleep despite his mind telling him to stay on alert for predators. The night was cold. Even with his inner flame, he began to shiver, thinking of the warmth he could have had if not for that night._

(Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold. (6))

The knocking would have been annoying any other time. It was made just that much more annoying, not to mention painful, by the violent headache that had reduced him to a mentally moaning wreck. It felt like pair of elephants was doing the sombrero hat dance in his head, maracas and trumpeting included. But the knocking wouldn't stop, so Reborn peeled himself away from the window, winching as joints creaked, and his back revolted from the odd position he had slept in. "What?" His voice came out as a crock. A bolt of white lightning danced across his throat.

"Reborn? It is breakfast time. Everyone is waiting." Luche. Of course.

"Coming." He got up, and dressed. His body moved sluggishly. His head pounded worse with every sudden move. By the time he got downstairs, the world was swaying back and forth.

Everyone was already at the breakfast table. The two youngest members, Skull and Viper, were arguing over who got the first piece of bacon. Fon, the only other person who wasn't very annoying, was sipping his tea. Lal was downing her cup of coffee, and Verde was looking over some papers. At the other end of the table, Luche sat, waiting for him so everyone could eat. When he sat (a little more heavily than he had meant to) she poured him a cup of espresso. With a grunt of thanks, he drank. The pain didn't go away. He poured himself another cup while everyone else attacked the food. Skull ended up with the first piece of bacon and smugly stuck his tongue out at Viper. Lal smacked him over the head.

The food, usually so appetizing, wasn't this morning. The smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage was actually rather nauseating. He managed a few bites of sausage before pushing away his plate and going for his espresso again. After a third cup, he stopped that too. It wasn't helping at all.

Luche and Fon kept casting him looks all through breakfast, though neither said anything. When breakfast finally ended he got up and left.

"Reborn," called Fon casually. "Would you like some tea? It is very delicious."

Reborn paused, thought, then hesitantly nodded. "Sure, have Luche bring it to my room."

Once the hit man was out of eyesight, Skull sighed dramatically. "You two are lucky. Reborn hates me."

"Reborn doesn't hate you," Luche assured him. "He's just…shy."

On the staircase, said man scowled. He was _not_ shy. He just hated stupid people.

Luche continued. "Just wait a little longer. He'll open up to you sooner or later."

"You're just good at getting people to open up to you," Skull commented.

A laugh. "No, I've only just gotten him to start, start opening up to me."

"…"

"That made no sense."

The door cut off the talk from downstairs. With a groan, Reborn fell onto his bed. He was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

(He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. (7))

"_Good job kid, you've done well."_

_He looked up at the man behind the desk. He was fat, with a tailored suit, no hair, and a big cigar clenched between yellowing teeth. His three chins wobbled when he chuckled, looking at the pictures the kid had brought him as proof of the kill. It had been four years now. Four years since he started his job as a hit man. At first it had been hard, sneaking it, or waiting atop buildings and in tight spaces for hours at a time. Following, learning, strategizing. The four years he spent on the streets hadn't been for naught. Now fourteen, he was quickly become the top hit man in Sicily. The old man was still his main contact with the clients. Whenever he would appear to drop off the proof, the people thought he was the old man's grandkid, or just a runner. The rumors were the new hit man in Sicily was a tall man with a fedora that had a yellow stripe and a black suit that was never stained._

_The only truth was about his outfit, though it often did get stained with blood… and guts. And lots of other things. He'd collected more scars during his four years as a hit man than the four years on the streets. Still, the worst scar, the one that the old man's daughter always commented on when she treated his wounds, was the one that went down his left arm, a twisted scar half burned, half slash. Caused by a falling piece of wood with a nail in it as he ran from his old home. Of course, he didn't tell her that._

"_Tell our boy that I'll call when I need his services again." An envelope was handed to him. He took it and left without another word._

"_You're going to kill yourself," the old man's daughter murmured as she wrapped up his chest. She offered him a comforting smile as she put antibiotics on the cut. He flinched and looked away. Her eyes were hazel, not black, but the same warmth was there. The same kindness. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had lost. "There we go." She put down the lotion and started bandaging him up. "Now, just rest tomorrow, okay?"_

"_I do not need you telling me what I should do," he snapped._

"_Of course." She finished working in silence. Getting up, she took the supplies and left without a word._

_He lay down, winching as pain raced across his ribs. One day he'd manage a job without getting hurt. Or even coming close. Perhaps he should increase the difficulty on the obstacle course he made._

_The teen drifted off imagining what other tortures he could put himself through._

_(Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win (8))_

_The dream came fast and hard, like always. The laughter, the fire, his mother rising from the lake of blood. But this time it was worse. His father, sightless white eyes gaping at him, fingers reaching. He wanted his gun back. He didn't want a monster to have a gun he got for a wedding present._

"_I am not a monster!" he exclaimed, backing away from his parents' corpses. "I am not! I am not!"_

"_Killer!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Foul spawn of my flesh!"_

"_I am going to avenge you!" he shrieked, becoming hysterical. "I am going to find the one who killed you and avenge you!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Do you even know the reason you are killing these people?" A softer voice asked. He whipped around and fought back a scream. Before his stood a beautiful young girl. She looked at him, her blond hair done up in coiled curls like springs. They fell in disarray, falling over half her face. From the hidden side, blood dripped out. The rest of her, the nightgown she wore, was bloody and torn. She looked at him with one wide round eye, such a pale blue it was almost white. "Why are you killing them? Did they threaten someone's family?"_

"_I…I do not know…" He gulped, trying to swallow the nausea. His cousin, the only other relative he had aside from his parents. She had lived with them after her own parents died._

_She tilted her head to the other side. The curls fell away. This time he really did scream. The left side of her face was completely devoid of skin. Blood seeped out from the muscles, her eye unnaturally wide and round looking without the eyelid or surrounding skin. When she opened her mouth, the muscles contracted, spraying more blood. "Then you are a monster, to kill and not know why."_

"_No! I am not a monster! I am not! I'm not! I'm not!"_

"_Well you certainly are not who you used to be."_

_With that they all vanished. He sat there, terrified. He didn't want to be alone. Even if they were yelling at him, calling him names, as long as they were there! Being alone was much worse. He couldn't think straight! The silence was horrible!_

_Something reached out of the blackness and grabbed his wrist. A body pulled itself forward and grinned at him. It was the first man he'd ever killed, the one who thought he looked like a nice pleasure thing. "Hello little boy, remember me? We're going to have a great time."_

(There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance (9))

The clink of a tray being set down woke him. Reborn looked around, startled. Luche gave him an odd look, before indicating the tea tray. "Tea. Make sure to drink it all. And I know you do not enjoy sweets, but please, some lemon and honey will help your throat. You sound awful."

"I assure you, I am not sick," he said.

"Of course not, you just are not feeling your best right now." Snatching his fedora from the floor where it had fallen, she put it on the bedside table. "Rest. Please." She left because he could snap.

Luche was right. He disliked sweet things quite a bit. He had spent over eight years without having access to sweets. Now that made him sick more than anything. But as he drank the tea with a few drops of honey and lemon (no sugar), he accepted that it wasn't so bad. The honey naturally sweetened the tea without giving it that disgusting sugary flavor that everyone else seemed to need. Obediently, he drank all the tea and changed into a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt. After a trip to the bathroom, he returned to his room and gratefully fell back asleep. The tea might have helped his throat and stomach but it sure as hell didn't help his headache.

(There is no lasting hope in violence, only temporary relief from hopelessness. (10))

_How many had he killed? Two hundred? Three hundred? A thousand? He'd lost count a long time ago. He kept no mementos, no souvenirs of his kills, so he had no way to count. The kills had begun to blend together far too long ago. He got calls, he killed. The only difference was he asked why now. What did the guy do? Why did he need to die?_

_He's a threat to my Family. He murdered my daughter. He broke the code. He's a traitor. A number of things were the acceptable answer, but no longer did he do it simply because "he got in the way" or "I don't like him." Doing that made the nightmares lessen. But they never went away. Why wouldn't they go away? Is it because he hadn't killed the one responsible for his family's deaths? He couldn't find the bastard. He had searched everywhere! Followed every rumor, but at the end of the day, he was never there!_

_He scowled and punched the stone wall. It cracked. Another dead end! Why!? Why was the world denying him his right to revenge?! To justice?!_

_Furious, he walked on through the ruins of the church and finally out into the forest. It had been the bastards hide-out! He had found things that belonged to him! A knife identical to the one that killed his family! But it was all covered over with a layer of dust. Another dead end._

_Tree branches and brambles grabbed at him and his clothes. He ignored them. Let them tear his skin up. Let them rip his body to pieces! At least then it would match his _heart!_ With a savage roar, he slammed his fist into a tree. It splintered, then broke. With an almighty crash, the hit the forest floor, sending everything from foliage to bugs spraying everywhere._

_His heart stopped._

_There, with plant life cling to every surface like a second skin, was the skeletal remains of what must have once been a very beautiful house. Wooden beams, black from a great fire, stood eerily in the clearing, attached to nothing but the ground._

_He approached slowly, though there was no change in his usual, confident stride. Reaching the edge of the clearing he hesitated. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. But what? There was no one near here. He couldn't sense anyone so what was wrong?_

_The forest vanished. Stumbling at the sudden disorientation, he found himself at the center of the burnt down house. Swear words escaped his mouth. He started running. This wasn't real. It was a nightmare. He just had to get out of here, everything would be okay once he got out._

_He had just reached the edge of the house when things flipped and he was running into it instead of out. He turned and tried again only to have the same results. "Let me go!"_

_It felt like someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. One second he was standing, ready to fight, the next he was falling…and falling…and falling._

"_Mamma!"_

""_G…o…w…ay…as…t…"_

"_Remember son, hold the grip tight, aim, and shot. Do not close one eye. Keep both eyes open."_

"_____ there you are! Aunty and I baked some chocolate cake. Would you care to try some?"_

"_Oh, such a pretty child. Boy, want to play a game?"_

"_I've got a job fer ya."_

"_Good job kid."_

"'_The past is our definition. We may strive with good reason to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it. But we will escape it only by adding something better to it.'(11)Remember that my young friend. You must find something good to balance out the bad."_

"_There is nothing good enough to balance out what I suffered."_

"_Watch out!"_

"_A meeting for the greatest of their kind. You've been chosen. If you chose not to attend, you won't be the best anymore."_

"_Reborn…"_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"_Cookie?"_

"_Reborn."_

"_I do not like sweets."_

"_Reborn."_

"_Mamma…"_

"Reborn." The voice, gentle and warm, familiar, called his name again. A cool hand rested against his burning brow.

"Ngh…" Eyelids opened slowly, and closed all too quickly when the light proved painful. The hand disappeared from his forehead followed by the muffled sound of footsteps. A few seconds later, the curtains were closed and the painful light was vanquished. The hand returned to his forehead, than his cheek and followed by his neck.

"You have quite a fever," Luche told him. "What in the world did you do to get it?"

It was a rhetorical question, so he felt no need to grace her with an answer. Instead he asked, "What…" he gulped, throat stinging painfully. "What time is it?"

"Four in the afternoon. The others are out. Lal and Verde on a mission and Fon took Viper and Skull out at my request. So it is just you and me in the house today." Her smile grew.

"Why?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me that." She dipped a cloth in ice water and set it on his forehead.

He glared at her and sat up. "I am not a child; I do not need to be taken care of." The world tilted to the side. Hands grabbed him, and gently guided him back against the pillows.

"Of course, of course. How could I ever mistaken you for a bratty child who pretends everything is perfectly fine and he is a big strong man who needs no help." His glare intensified. "Of course, a grown man would never be caught dead crying out in the middle of the night, now would he?"

It had taken years of practice, but Reborn had eventually learned only to show three emotions, neutral, the glare of anger/hatred, and confidence. So his surprise and horror didn't show on his face. However, Luche saw it in his eyes, the way the pupils dilated, and his lips thinned just a little. He said nothing.

"Of course, I suppose crying is hardly the correct term. But you were certainly talking in a distressed way," she admitted.

Still nothing.

"Well if you have no desire to speak about it, I will not force you. However, if you do. I shall be here." And she sat in a chair pulled up next to the bed. Grabbing a book, she sat back to read.

Reborn determined it was best to ignore her. Sooner or later she would leave. Just like they all did.

(Our life is made by the death of others (12))

_Screaming, crying, shrieking, and howling. It all rang in his ears even as he pressed his hands against the sensitive organs. It never stopped. It would never stop. Not until he killed the intruder. Not until he got his revenge, his justice._

_The noise level increased. He clenched his jaw, struggling not to cry out. It hurt. It hurt. Ithurtithurtithurt! Too loud, too much. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe! Wind whipped around him, swirling, snatching at his clothes and pulling at his hair. He dare not open his eyes for he knew what he would see. The decomposing faces of those he'd killed, or the three he let die. They never left him. They never stopped chasing him, torturing him, haunting him. He couldn't go back and fix anything so why did they do this to him? If the intruder had never killed his family, this never would have happened! Why did his family have to die? Why were they all killed so viciously and he was left alive? Why? It didn't make sense. WHY!? No matter how many people he threatened, blackmailed, how much information he gathered, nothing told him why his life had been torn apart when he was only six!_

_It's not fair…_

(There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love (13))

Someone was screaming. He didn't know who he just wished they would shut up. It kept him from thinking straight and he couldn't figure out why someone was holding him down.

"Reborn! Calm down!"

Luche's voice sounded in his ear. Opening his eyes, Reborn realized it was he who was screaming. He snapping his jaw shut and looked away. He was the greatest hit man of the time. This was absolutely ridiculous. Worse, it was embarrassing!

"'The basis of shame is not some personal mistake of ours, but that this humiliation is seen by everyone (13).'" Luche quoted. "Luckily, it is just me here, and I will not tell a soul." She put a finger to her lips and winked.

"…"

"…"

"It is not fair," Reborn stated abruptly.

"Life never is, but tell me why you think so."

For a moment, Reborn thought to tell her exactly what he thought, not about why life isn't fair but about her. Her nosing into his business, taking care of him when he didn't ask for it. She was an enigma that despite his amazing abilities to read people, he could not read her. Luche, the sky, remained as unreachable, and as mysterious as the meaning of life.

The impulse died away when he looked into her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes, so blue it appeared as though the very sky was carried within them. The smile was so reminiscent of another female with blue eyes the crude words turned to ash on his tongue. Swallowing, he began to talk.

They always say it's good to talk about the things that haunt you, like nightmares. Getting them out and letting another person share in the information helps to lessen the burden on your own soul. So he told her. Everything. Anytime he stopped, because any normal person would be sick and disgusted by what he had just said, she simply nodded, and gave him an encouraging smile. He must have talked for hours before finally ending his long sad tale. When he finished they sat in silence, the sun looking over at the covered window, vaguely curious. Had the true sun set yet?

Without warning, arms wrapped around him and to his horror he felt something wet fell against his shoulder. "What are you doing? Why are you crying?"

"Because you refuse to," Luche whispered, hugging him tighter. Her shoulders began to shake. Awkwardly, Reborn put his arms around her. He hadn't hugged anyone since times long since passed. In that time, Reborn had forgotten how nice they felt…it still felt incredibly awkward to hug anyone after so much time of avoiding bodily contact (except for when he was having sex. Hey, he was a healthy, young man, who liked to have sex every now and then.)

Time stretched onward. They stayed like that. When the sobs finally died down, and Luche still hadn't released her hold on him, Reborn thought she had fallen asleep. Closer inspection proved him correct. With a sigh, he pulled her all the way onto the bed and laid her down. After a moment's hesitation, he once more closed his eyes. All too soon, he was fast asleep. Luche smirked and hugged the hit man closer. Sometimes a hug was really all someone needed.

(Family is a heaven in a heartless world. (14))

"Reborn and Luche, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" sang Skull childishly as he danced just out of reach of the hit man.

Reborn gave their youngest member a deadpan look. "Kid, I assure you, we do more than kiss."

Viper scowled, and Lal looked away, blushing furiously. Skull covered his eyes and had a mini mental break down while Verde pretended to vomit. They all stood or sat (or hovered) in a hospital room in Sicily, run by Luche's Family.

"All that aside," Fon said to save the group some face in front of the hospital staff, all of whom were chuckling. "What is the child's name to be?"

"Aria," Luche told them all, "Because she will be the new sky, with new air opened to all."

"Fitting," Fon agreed, smiling his usual smile.

They all fussed over the newborn, Skull clamoring to hold her, Reborn kicking him away when he got annoying, Verde examining her with his eyes. ("If you even think of experimenting on her they will never find your body.") Lal ended up being the first besides the parents to hold the new addition to their strange Family, much to her discomfort. ("Imagining what it will be like once you and your student hook up? What was his name? Nello something?" "Shove it Reborn.") Skull finally got his turn and rather excitedly telling her all about what he'd teach her. All about motorcycles, and music, and mechanics. ("If you teach her a single stunt…" "D-d-don't threaten me Reborn-sempai!" "Both of you, no fighting.") Fon simply smiled down at Aria who looked up at him sleepily and made a weird gurgling sound. When it was Viper's turn, she turned brick red and mumbled something under her breath. It apparently pleased the baby, for Aria reached up and placed her hand over one of the markings on the teen's face before yawning and promptly falling asleep.

"They certainly are an odd family," one of the nurses said to another as she watched the group of people coo and chatter quietly over the baby.

The doctor chuckled. "You have no idea."

Later that week, everyone in the household got a lovely view of Reborn's scars as he came downstairs without a shirt on, a crying baby in his arms. "Luche, she…"

"Jesus Reborn! Put a shirt on!"

"Whoa…where'd you get all those scars?" Skull inquired, staring in awed fascination at the collection of pink scar tissue against Reborn's ivory skin.

Reborn glanced down at himself before saying honestly, "Life. Luche, she refuses to stop crying. I think she needs changing."

"Oh for the love of, change her then!...and put on a shirt, only I get to see you without it."

Skull and Viper both gagged. The more mature members simply rolled their eyes and went about their business like usual.

* * *

Yami: Okay, quotes outta the way.

The quote from the summery - Kahlil Gibran

1-Rose Kennedy

2-Emily Dickinson

3-Dr. R. Joseph

4-Socrates

5-President Dwight Eisenhower

6-Andre Maurois

7-Friedrich Nietzsche

8-Stephen King

9-Gilbert Parker

10-Kingman Brewster, Jr.

11-Wendell Berry

12-Leonardo da Vinci

13-Milan Kundera

14-Washington Irving

Yami: I was watching Criminal Minds the previous night as I muled over this story, and then Reed said the first quote in the story and I said...I wanna use that. And that's how the story really actually got written. On a side note, I like quotes XD

So, my reasoning... I took one psy 101 class, but I've always had a rather fairly useful gift for undestanding (not empathy sadly) others. So to continue from the last story.

Reborn: His personality in the flashbacks. He's strong, and even when he has his arms crossed defensively, he still has a much stronger aura than the others. His mannerism suggests that he was actually orginally from a well to do family, and when he was young he suffered a hardship that forced him to grow up very quickly. His cold exterior is most likely a protective mechanism the brain does. Keep others out so there is no more pain. That gives more to suggest there was something painful in the past, a betrayal, a death. He is also the type of person who would rise from the bottom up, and do it fast, effectively, and efficently. It also explains his social awkwardness when we first saw him dealing with Luche. I don't care what you all say, he was shy and nervous. Tugging at his sideburns was probably a nervous tick. Everyone has one. Those like him do not show weakness, and to have it shown, being sick, is not good. It makes them edgy, uncomfortable, and more prone to panic, especially if one has a fever. So despite the OOCness Reborn's actions and reactions were reasonable by my reasoning. FEAR MY REASONING!

R&R

(And lets hope I offically got all the mistakes this time -hits self repeatedly-)


	2. Spanish hope it translated right

Hello all. At the special request of one of my non-native English speakers, I am posting Scar's in Spanish. I won't do this for any of the long stories like Family (unless a lot of people ask for it), but if anyone has a request for me to translate one of the oneshots into another language, I will. :) I like to keep my readers happy, and if it takes translating, so I shall.

I can translate to Czech, Danish, Hebrew, Polish, Thai, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese (simplified and traditional), Spanish, Arabic, Dutch, Greek, Portuguese, Russian, and Swedish. If you language isn't on this list, I apologize. I use a translation program installed into the laptops our college gave us. I had a native Spanish speaker check the translation and he says it is accurate, so all others should be (hopefully o_o)

Send in your requests and I shall get them up ASAP.

Without further ado, translated to Spanish for my friend in Spain, Astrid no Hikari! :D

DOn't own, don't sue.

List of all quotes is in the previous chapter. I love all my readers, but please, don't make me go through that entire list again O_O

* * *

La piel es como el cuero. Se imprimen en él como los años vaya cerca las muestras de la vida, del desgaste y del rasgón, del uso y del disuse. Los callos sobre las manos demuestran el trabajo duro, las manos que para diario por años han tomado la madera, sostenida un arma, apretado en las secuencias de acero de un violín. Las arrugas demuestran muchos años de la risa, de la tristeza, de los años idos cerca. Quizás las cicatrices son la cosa más interesante que encontramos impresa sobre el cuero que es nuestra piel. Cada cicatriz cuenta una historia. Marca con una cicatriz que dice de caerse de una bici por primera vez, de cirugías, de ataques sobrevivió. La forma y la profundidad de las cicatrices varían. ¿Cómo profunda era la herida? ¿Cuanto tiempo el corte? ¿Reducido radicalmente con una espada o con un objeto embotado? ¿Una bala o un cuchillo?

Pero no es las cicatrices visibles que cuentan la historia entera. No. Para debajo de la piel, en el corazón, en el alma, el alcohol, es cicatrices que las cicatrices de esa comprobación hacen alusión solamente a. ¿Por qué había una espada cortada a través de la parte posteriora? ¿Una traición de un amigo? ¿Una cicatriz de la bala en el hombro? ¿Usted protegía a alguien, brazos se separó de par en par? A través de la frente. ¿Usted tomó un sacador, o usted no vio simplemente el puño el venir en usted? ¿Qué cuentos están detrás de cada uno cortaron, cada incisión, cada puñalada? ¿Un cuento del heroics o de la tortura? ¿De la amistad o de la traición?

Se ha dicho que el tiempo del `cura todas las heridas'. No convengo. El restos de la herida. A tiempo, la mente, protegiendo su cordura, los cubre con el tejido fino de la cicatriz y el dolor disminuye. Pero nunca se va. (1) Verdad ambas las heridas de la carne, y de las heridas en el alma. ¿Pero qué causas la mente para cubrir la herida en tejido fino de la cicatriz? ¿Cuál es tan horrible debe protegerse contra perder su cordura? ¿Y qué de las heridas del corazón? ¿Qué de las heridas que nos pulsan a nuestra misma base? No es el tejido fino justo de la cicatriz que se lanza hasta disminuye el dolor. Se construyen las paredes. Paredes del acero, del hielo, del titanio y del hierro, del ladrillo y del mortero, proteger el corazón contra más lejos marcar con una cicatriz. Cómo profundamente la herida se determina cómo densamente las paredes.

Pero iguale con las paredes y las cicatrices, el dolor nunca se van. Y aparece siempre cuando lo menos lo contamos con.

(Uno no necesita ser un compartimiento que se frecuentará, uno no necesita ser una casa. El cerebro tiene pasillos el sobrepasar del lugar material (2))

_Los pasos repitieron en el silencio. El acolchado suave de los pies pelados de un niño contra un piso de madera, humedecido por el underfoot oriental de la manta._

_¿Por qué había silencio?_

_Incluso en el más oscuro, el más frío de noches, nunca había tal carencia del ruido. La casa colocó, las pipas goteadas, fuegos crackled abajo a las ascuas y la ceniza, el viento sopló afuera, llevando las llamadas de animales nocturnal. Siempre había sano en esta casa así que grande y lleno de vida, aun cuando el mundo dentro de ella duerme tan a fondo, remetido lejos sus camas._

_¿Dónde eran los sonidos de vida?_

_La manta terminó. Frío tirado para arriba a través de los pies pelados__ y causado el niño__ para temblar. Era tan frío. No era la estación apropiada para que el piso de madera sea así que sea enfriado._

_¿Dónde estaba el calor que existió incluso en invierno?_

_Un ruido que echa a pique suave. El niño flinched, agarrado la arma más apretada y movido adelante hacia la fuente de echar a pique. Una puerta estaba parada entornada. El grano y la masa de patrones que remolinaban sobre su cara estaban parado hacia fuera como un monstruo extraño, llamando la presa a ella. El umbral se abrió en un abismo negro vacío, como la boca del monstruo, esperando para engullir abajo de sus víctimas._

_Paso, paso._

_El niño movió cerrado, dudando silenciosamente. ¿Entre, o funcione lejos? Algo estaba adentro. Algo que necesitó ser descubierto. Se sentía mal. Pero el descubrimiento debe ser hecho. Era ése importante. ¿Por qué era tan importante? Las razones desconocidas obligaron a niño delantero, agarrando la arma de mano negra de los CABALLOS DE FUERZA que bronceaba como una línea de vida. Algunos pasos cerraron la distancia entre el niño y gaping boca-como el umbral. Era negro de la echada._

_¿Dónde estaba la luz?_

_¿Por qué era el piso mojado?_

_El frío del piso desapareció pies pelados ardientes. El ruido llenó el cuarto, así que ruidosamente después de que el silencio que deafening. Los gritos, el trueno, el fuego del chisporroteo, y la lluvia que confundía presionaron contra los tímpanos sensibles. Explosión del fuego en la vida que envía una onda del calor y de la luz hacia fuera en el cuarto. El arma cayó al piso con una tierra que rompía estruendo confuso._

_Las paredes fueron salpicadas con la sangre, chispeando con la luz reflejada. Emparede el papel rasgado, reducido radicalmente, cortando en la madera detrás de ella. El cristal roto relucir del piso, llamas rojas reflejadas en cada uno. Los muebles volcaron, roto, dejando en desorden el cuarto como tan muchos soldados caídos. Un lago de la sangre estiró del centro del cuarto exterior, creciendo más grande por el segundo. Sobre varios todavía forma esa endecha en el lago del líquido carmesí, mojado en la misma materia, estaba parada una figura revestida en negro. Los ojos grises brillaron intensamente en la luz del fuego, mirando fijamente el intruso sobre esta escena del infierno. Un cuchillo que brillaba con sangre fue sostenido en su mano, llevada a cabo apenas sobre el pecho de la figura más cercana._

_Miraron fijamente cada otro, el niño y el intruso. Tiempo estiró encendido para una eternidad, segundos que pasaban como horas. Entonces una de las formas arrellanó a través del piso dio un ruido que expressaba con gorjeos extraño. El momento de la calma encima. El niño asió el arma del piso, y con un grito vicioso, encendido. El retroceso detrás envió el pequeño vuelo del cuerpo detrás, golpeando el piso con tanta fuerza como un sacador a la tripa. El intruso rió, voz baja, profunda, y scratchy, ronco de modo que sonara como susurro ruidoso._

"_No utilice una arma demasiado grande para dirigir, o usted la encontrará girada le." Él dio vuelta._

_En esos pocos segundos preciosos el niño perdió la lucha a levantarse; el hombre saltó a través de la ventana quebrada y desapareció en la oscuridad._

"… _un o…" el ruido mojado , mutilado comenzó a niño. El arma cayó de nuevo al piso aunque este vez permanecía allí, olvidado mientras que la figura pequeña se apresuró encima a la que tenía `hablado'._

"_Mama!"_

"_G… g… o…" ella estranguló, y eyes negro como noche pero caliente mientras que el día de un verano comenzó a nublarse encima. "G… o… W… ay… como… t…"_

"_Mama!" Las pequeñas manos agarraron a mujer firmemente; no haciendo caso de la sangre que hizo la mano caliente pulida. ¡La "mama, sostiene por favor encendido! Usted no puede morir!"_

"… _i… MES…" Los ojos ensanchados como otros bloodied la mano subieron y ahuecado un rasgón manchó suavemente la mejilla. Una sonrisa, entonces los ojos negros se nubló encima, y la mano cayó con un chapoteo al piso cubierto sangre._

"… _mama?"_

_La oscuridad engulló el cuarto otra vez a pesar de que una silla caída que mentía también cerca de la chimenea había cogido en llamas. Mientras que la extensión del fuego, el cuarto creció más oscura y más oscura, hasta que todo el niño podría ver era la mano todavía agarrada en sacudarir las manos._

"_Mama?" La voz no era tan aguda con la juventud más. Era profundo, con un levemente ronco, nota del barítono a él. La voz tembló, resbalando entre las dos echadas. "Mama!"_

_Sin el cuidado de la mano caída tirada hacia fuera, agarrando la garganta del niño. Un cuerpo, fino, carne de descomposición poco más que gris que se aferra para blanquear los huesos blancos, sacados del abismo. Empujó su cabeza adelante; los hoyos negros vacíos del ojo miraron fijamente, quijada que colgaba blando a un ángulo casi obtuso, tiras de la carne que colgaban del cráneo. Un chillido entró en erupción de la boca. "PORQUÉ NO LO HIZO USTED EXCEPTO LOS E.E.U.U.!"_

_Estrangulando, el niño intentó alzaprimar la mano que agarró en la garganta. "Ningún… mA…"_

_¿"DÓNDE ERA USTED CUANDO NOSOTROS FUERON TORTURADOS! WHEEEREEE!" El apretón apretó. Con un grito de asombro pasado, el mundo del niño se descoloró lejos, los gritos que repetían por siempre._

(Dentro de la base de cada uno de nosotros está el niño que estábamos una vez. Este niño constituye la fundación de lo que hemos hecho, de quienes somos, y cuáles seremos (3))

El cuarto fue iluminado como una bifurcación de la fractura del relámpago el cielo. Reborn tirado para arriba de la cama, manos que agarran a la mano invisible alrededor de su cuello, estrangulando lentamente la vida fuera de él. Cuando el trueno rodó segundos después justos, la realidad volvió al hombre del golpe, que jadeó, juró, y arrojó de las hojas de cama. Sus ropas de la cama fueron empapadas con sudor frío, y como él se apresuró del cuarto al cuarto de baño, una frialdad fijaron adentro, madriguera profundamente en sus huesos. Él tembló, rápidamente desechando las ropas manchadas y dando vuelta en el agua de la ducha tan caliente como podría conseguir sin hervir. Solamente una vez que la agua caliente vertía sobre él hizo Reborn relaja.

Inclinando su cabeza contra la pared embaldosada de la ducha, él pensó. Pensamiento sobre la gente lo forzaron vivir con, sobre lo que él había hecho ese día, y qué entrenamiento él necesitó para hacer el siguiente, preguntándose si él aumenta la distancia de sus blancos otra yarda. El pensamiento era la única cosa que él podría hacer. Pensamiento conducido a los pensamientos que mandilan detrás. De nuevo a esa casa, a las llamas, a la sangre, y a las palabras que mueren de su madre. Él no deseó recordar. La única cosa que él necesitó recordar era los ojos y la voz de ese hombre. Él le mataría. Él se vengaría a su familia. Él pondría sus almas para reclinarse una vez que él pasara una bala a través del corazón negro de ese bastardo.

(De los deseos más profundos viene a menudo el odio más mortal. (4))

Treinta minutos más adelante, Reborn salió del cuarto de baño, revestido en solamente una toalla envuelta snuggly alrededor de su cintura. Él no tuvo que preocuparse de trastornar cualquier persona con el suyo aspecto de otra manera desnudo. Era demasiado temprano (o tarde) para que cualquier persona esté para arriba. Solamente un mes había ido cerca desde que le trajeron a esta casa en el bosque aprender vivir con y trabajar con esta gente. El L' Prescetla Sette, un grupo el del más fuerte y mejor de su campo. Él era el mejor hombre del golpe del mundo. Él tuvo que ser.

Detrás en su sitio, él se sentó en la ventana asiento, mirando la lluvia caer mientras que agua goteada de su pelo. Él odió la lluvia. Él odió el relámpago. Él odió las nubes. Él odió tormentas, y primero eso se levantó luego. La única cosa que él tuvo gusto era el sol, porque era la única cosa que le dio calor mientras que él luchó con vida. Eso y el cielo azul brillante.

Sus pensamientos dieron vuelta de la lluvia, y del odio negro que hervía en su corazón congelado a los ojos azules claros que lo saludaron cada mañana a través de la tabla de desayuno, ofreciendo una taza de espresso. Luche era quizás el único que él no odió. Porque ella no era molesta. Ella no lo miró de altos lugares, o hable con él sobre cosas insustanciales. Ella le ofreció el café (siempre con una galleta o el otro convite, que él rechazó) y durante esas pocas épocas cuando él había aventurado hacia fuera sentarse en la sala de estar y leer, ella lo había ensamblado, en silencio, para leer. Su sonrisa era restauración, brillante. Como el cielo azul claro.

La lluvia continuó cayendo, las gotitas el pitter-repetir contra la ventana. El relámpago creció menos frecuente, y el trueno dulled a un ronroneo suave. Reborn no notó ninguno de esto. La reclinación principal contra la ventana, pelo todavía que goteaba, él tenía dormido caída donde él se sentó. Pronto la luna salió, encendiendo el mundo abajo con un resplandor embotado. Con los rayos azules de la luna que daba vuelta a su blanco de la piel, las muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Reborn estaban paradas hacia fuera vividly.

(No hay tragedia en vida como la muerte de un niño. Las cosas nunca consiguen de nuevo a la manera que eran. (5))

_La gente pasó por el callejón sin mirar en él. Era como si hubiera una enfermedad que usted podría conseguir de mirar en alleyways, así que nadie miraba. Nadie miraban siempre. Quizás había una enfermedad que usted contraería de mirar más allá de las luces brillantes de las calles abiertas y en las sombras, donde vivieron las heces de la sociedad. Si usted mirara, realmente mirar, que el mundo perfecto usted vivió adentro, con su luz y la alegría y el calor desaparecerían. Usted vida de la ignorancia encima. Usted vería la verdad del mundo, y sus secretos más oscuros._

_Solamente los que saben de los secretos, que los aceptan, no negarlos, miran en el callejón, e incluso el atrevimiento para aventurar en él. Tan pronto como usted camine de la trayectoria batida de la luz, usted entra en el abismo, el mundo oscuro, en donde cada uno tiene una arma, y si no lo hacen, mueren. Donde está la supervivencia del más apto, o del más listo. Los pecados más grandes del mundo son tan comunes en este mundo adonde poca luz alcanza. Y maravilla de la gente porqué la ignorancia es dicha._

_De una estructura pequeña del abrigo de cajones de madera y de una tapa trashcan del metal, un muchacho joven miraba hacia fuera el mundo. Un arma fue sostenido libremente en su mano derecha, ojos bordeados con el negro que miraba todo cuidadosamente. Cada uno en la vecindad sabía para no venir cerca de él. Él había tirado ya a tres hombres que pensaron que un pequeño muchacho haría para un plaything agradable. Cualquier persona quién vino a diez pies de él se encontró el mirar abajo del barril de su arma, dedo que picaba para tirar del disparador. Incluso las otras ratas de la calle lo evitaron. El y la única tentativa conseguirlo en uno de los grupos de niños terminó en desastre._

_El sol alcanzó alto mediodía. Las calles ahora fueron embaladas. Estando parado lentamente, el cabrito deslizó su arma en una pistolera que él había robado, y desaparecido en la muchedumbre masiva. Cada uno era el conseguir demasiado ocupado a donde necesitaron ser notar a un muchacho, no uniforme en sus adolescencias, con las ropas desiguales colgando de su marco esquelético. Su piel era así que apelmazado con severo e inmundicia que él parecía mucho más oscuro que tono verde oliva italiano natural de la piel él debe haber tenido. _

_Dedos largos, spindly deslizados dentro y fuera de los bolsillos y monederos, tirando de ellos de las carpetas, y de los monederos del cambio. El dinero desapareció de ellos, yéndose detrás solamente del envase, que los dueños encontrarían más adelante. Dieciséis víctimas más adelante, el chaval cayeron una carpeta pasada y resbalaron dentro de un alleyway. Detrás en su pequeño hogar, él contó encima de tomar de su día. Bastante dinero para comprar varios compartimientos de balas, y alimento por una semana._

_La mayoría se preocuparon del alimento, del abrigo, y de las ropas. Él no. Mientras él tuviera su arma, él podría conseguir cualquier cosa que él deseó. Las ropas que él usó estaban muy bien. Y a pesar de cómo el frío él consiguió en la noche, había siempre un calor adentro de él que lo guardó de congelar a la muerte incluso con apenas una manta fina sobre él. En su pequeño abrigo, él no necesitó nada más, a excepción de la gente dejarlo solo._

_El cielo obscureció. Todos demasiado pronto era noche. El levantamiento muchacho de su `a casa' fue en busca de su informador. El hombre era viejo, a medias persiana, pero él oyó todo que sucedió, subterráneo y sobre la tierra. Él era también el quién lo vendió el alimento y las balas._

"_Qué le tienen conseguido para mí?" Él exigió la voz dura y el frío. Ningún niño debe tener tal voz, pero el niño en él murió cuando asesinaron a su familia._

_El hombre hizo muecas, demostrando una boca a medias vacía de dientes. "Cuál es fer conseguido ya yo?"_

_Él entregó el dinero._

"_Ahh… en ese caso… allí es `de un goin de la rumor' redondo. Combate del `un asesino en negro. Él viene nd del ` va. Visto recientemente." Sacando tres compartimientos y un bolso del alimento, el viejo hombre dio ambos al cabrito, que los arrebató para arriba rápidamente. Él tenía dado vuelta para irse cuando el viejo hombre dijo en voz alta, el "precio de balas se está levantando. No sea subsistencia capaz de TA que consigue' ya que cualesquiera con el ya del dinero me traen."_

_Él dio vuelta, scowling. "Bien qué más usted esperan que haga?" A pesar de varios años en la calle, su discurso seguía siendo el de su vida anterior, conduciendo muchos para preguntar sus orígenes._

_El viejo hombre señaló en el arma encubierto por la chaqueta desigual. "Abundancia una matanza grande del dinero TA de la paga de la gente ésos ella dun gusto. Ya bueno en tirar no es ya?"_

_Él cabeceó._

"_Entonces pondré ya en tacto."_

_Él se fue. `Trasero casero' él puso allí, mandilando para dormir a pesar de su mente que le decía permanecer en la alarma para los depredadores. La noche era fría. Incluso con su llama interna, él comenzó a temblar, pensando en el calor que él habría podido tener si no para esa noche._

(Sin una familia, el hombre, solo en el mundo, tiembla con el frío. (6))

El golpear habría estado molestando cualquier otra hora. Fue hecho justo que mucho más molesto, para no mencionar doloroso, por el dolor de cabeza violento que lo había reducido a una ruina mentalmente de gemido. Fieltro como el par de elefantes hacía la danza del sombrero del sombrero en su cabeza, maracas y tocar la trompeta incluidos. Pero el golpear no pararía, así que Reborn se peló lejos de la ventana, winching mientras que los empalmes crujidos, y el suyo detrás rebelaron de la posición impar que él tenía pulg. dormido. "Qué?" Su voz salió como crock. Un perno del relámpago blanco bailó a través de su garganta.

¿"Reborn? Es tiempo de desayuno. Cada uno está esperando." Luche. Por supuesto.

"Viniendo." Él se levantó, y vistió. Su cuerpo se movió inactivo. Su cabeza golpeó peor con cada movimiento repentino. Para el momento en que él consiguiera abajo, el mundo se sacudía detrás y adelante.

Cada uno estaba ya en la tabla de desayuno. Los dos miembros más jóvenes, cráneo y víbora, discutían sobre quién consiguió el primer pedazo de tocino. Fon, el único la otra persona que no era muy molesta, sipping su té. Lal tragaba su taza de café, y Verde miraba sobre algunos papeles. En el otro extremo de la tabla, Luche se sentó, esperándolo así que cada uno podría comer. Cuando él la sentó (poco más pesadamente que él había significado) lo vertió una taza de espresso. Con un ronco de gracias, él bebió. El dolor no salió. Él se vertió otra taza mientras que cada uno atacó el alimento. El cráneo terminó para arriba con el primer pedazo de tocino y se pegó con aire satisfecho la lengüeta hacia fuera en la víbora. Lal smacked lo sobre la cabeza.

El alimento, generalmente tan apetitoso, no era esta mañana. El olor de huevos, del tocino, y de la salchicha era realmente algo nauseabundo. Él manejó algunas mordeduras de la salchicha antes de empujar lejos su placa y de ir para su espresso otra vez. Después de una tercera taza, él paró eso también. No ayudaba en todos.

Luche y Fon guardados el echar de él miradas todo a través del desayuno, aunque ningún dicho cualquier cosa. Cuando el desayuno finalmente terminó él se levantó y a la izquierda.

"Reborn," llamó Fon ocasional. ¿"Usted tienen gusto de algo de té? Es muy delicioso."

Reborn se detuvo brevemente, pensó, después vacilante cabeceó. "Seguro, haga que Luche lo traiga a mi sitio."

El hombre del golpe estaba una vez fuera de vista, cráneo sighed dramáticamente. "Usted dos es afortunado. Reborn me odia ."

"Reborn no le odia ," Luche lo aseguró. "Él es justo… arroja."

En la escalera, el hombre dicho scowled. Él era _no_ tímido. Él acaba de odiar la gente estúpida.

Luche continuó. "Espera justa un poco más de largo. Él se abrirá a usted más pronto o más adelante."

"Usted es apenas bueno en conseguir a gente abrirse a usted," cráneo comentó.

Una risa. "No, acabo de conseguirlo solamente comenzar, comenzar a abrirse hasta mí."

"…"

"Que no tuvo ningún sentido."

La puerta cortó la charla de abajo. Con un gemido, Reborn bajó sobre su cama. Él era hacia fuera como una luz el momento que su cabeza golpeó la almohadilla.

(Él que lucha con los monstruos puede ser que tome cuidado a fin de él de tal modo haga un monstruo. Y si usted mira para largo en un abismo, el abismo mira también en usted. (7))

"_Buen cabrito del trabajo, usted ha hecho bien."_

_Él miraba para arriba el hombre detrás del escritorio. Él era gordo, con un juego adaptado, ningún pelo, y un cigarro grande apretado entre los dientes que amarilleaban. Sus tres barbillas bambolearon cuando él se rió entre dientes, mirando los cuadros que el cabrito lo había traído como prueba de la matanza. Había sido cuatro años ahora. Cuatro años puesto que él comenzó su trabajo como un hombre del golpe. Había sido al principio duro, haciéndolo furtivamente, o esperando encima de edificios y en los espacios apretados por horas a la vez. Siguiente, el aprender, strategizing. Los cuatro años que él pasó en las calles no habían estado para la nada. Ahora catorce, lo hicieron rápidamente el hombre del golpe de la tapa en Sicilia. El viejo hombre seguía siendo su contacto principal con los clientes. Siempre que él apareciera caer de la prueba, la gente pensó que él era el grandkid del viejo hombre, o apenas un corredor. Las rumores eran el nuevo hombre del golpe en Sicilia eran un hombre alto con un fedora que tenía una raya amarilla y un juego negro que nunca fue manchado._

_La única verdad estaba sobre su equipo, aunque consiguió a menudo manchada con sangre… y tripa. Y porciones de otras cosas. Él había recogido más cicatrices durante sus cuatro años como un hombre del golpe que los cuatro años en las calles. No obstante, la cicatriz peor, la que la hija del viejo hombre comentó siempre respecto cuando ella trató sus heridas, era la que fue abajo de su brazo izquierdo, una mitad torcida quemada, media raya vertical de la cicatriz. Causado por un pedazo que cae de madera con un clavo en él como él funcionó de su viejo hogar. De curso, él no le dijo eso._

"_Diga a nuestro muchacho que llame cuando necesito sus servicios otra vez." Un sobre le fue dado. Él lo tomó e izquierdo sin otra palabra._

"_Usted va a matarse ," la hija del viejo hombre murmured como ella se envolvió para arriba el pecho. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa confortante mientras que ella puso los antibióticos en el corte. Él flinched y miraba lejos. Ella los ojos era avellana, no negro, pero el mismo calor estaba allí. La misma amabilidad. Él no deseó ser recordado lo que él había perdido. "Allí vamos." Ella colocó la loción y comenzada a vendarlo para arriba. "Ahora, resto justo mañana, muy bien?"_

"_No le necesito que me dice lo que debo hacer," que él se encajó a presión._

"_Por supuesto." Ella acabó el trabajar en silencio. El levantarse, ella tomó las fuentes e izquierdo sin una palabra._

_Él coloca, winching como dolor competido con a través de sus costillas. Un día él manejaría un trabajo sin conseguir lastimado. O aún viniendo cerca. Quizás él debe aumentar la dificultad en el curso del obstáculo que él hizo._

_El adolescente mandilado de imaginar qué otras torturas que él podría pasar sí mismo por._

_(Los monstruos son verdaderos, y los fantasmas son verdaderos también. Viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces, ganan (8))_

_El sueño vino rápido y duro, como siempre. La risa, el fuego, su madre que se levanta del lago de la sangre. Pero este vez era peor. Su padre, ojos blancos sightless gaping en él, el alcanzar de los dedos. Él deseó su parte posteriora del arma. Él no quisiera que un monstruo tuviera un arma que él consiguió para un presente de la boda._

_¡"No soy un monstruo! " él clamó contra, moviendo hacia atrás lejos cadáveres de sus padres los'. ¡"No soy! No soy!"_

"_Asesino!"_

"_Monstruo!"_

"_Freza asquerosa de mi carne!"_

"_Voy a vengarme le!" él chilló, llegando a ser hysterical. "Voy a encontrar el quién le mató y se venga le!"_

"_Asesino!"_

"_Monstruo!"_

"_Hágale incluso saben la razón que usted está matando a esta gente?" Una voz más suave pidió. Él azotó alrededor y luchó detrás un grito. Antes la suya estaba parada a muchacha joven hermosa. Ella lo miraba , su pelo rubio hecho para arriba en enrollamientos en espiral como los resortes. Cayeron en el desorden, bajando sobre mitad de su cara. Del lado ocultado, la sangre goteó hacia fuera. El resto de ella, el camisón que ella usó, que era sangrienta y rasgada. Ella lo miraba con un ojo redondo ancho, tal azul claro él era casi blanca. ¿"Por qué es usted matanza ellos? Amenazaron a alguien familia?"_

"_I… que no sé…" Él tragó saliva, intentando tragar la náusea. Su primo, el único el otro pariente que él tenía aparte de sus padres. Ella había vivido con ellos después de que sus propios padres murieran._

_Ella inclinó su cabeza al otro lado. Los enrollamientos cayeron lejos. Esta vez él realmente gritó. El lado izquierdo de su cara era totalmente desprovisto de piel. La sangre filtró hacia fuera de los músculos, el mirar amplio y redondo de su ojo artificial sin el párpado o la piel circundante. Cuando ella abrió su boca, los músculos contraídos, rociando más sangre. "Entonces usted es un monstruo, matar y no saber a porqué."_

_¡"No! ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡No soy! ¡No soy! No soy!"_

"_Bien usted no es ciertamente quiénes usted era."_

_Con ése desaparecieron todo. Él se sentó allí, aterrorizado. Él no deseó estar solo. ¡Aunque gritaban en él, llamándolo los nombres, mientras estuvieran allí! El estar solo era mucho peor. ¡Él no podría pensar derecho! ¡El silencio era horrible!_

_Algo alcanzó hacia fuera del grado de oscuridad y asió su muñeca. Un cuerpo se tiró adelante e hizo muecas en él. Era el primer hombre que él matado siempre, el quién pensó que él parecía una cosa agradable del placer. ¿"Hola el pequeño muchacho, me recuerda? Vamos a tener un gran rato."_

(No hay refugio de la memoria y del remordimiento en este mundo. Los alcoholes de nuestros hechos absurdos nos frecuentan , con o sin el repentance (9))

El tintineo de una bandeja que era establecida lo despertó. Reborn mirado alrededor, asustado. Luche le dio una mirada impar, antes de indicar la bandeja del té. "Té. Cerciórese de beberlo todo. Y sé que usted no goza de los dulces, pero por favor, un poco de limón y miel ayudarán a su garganta. Usted suena tremendo."

"Le aseguro que, no soy enfermo," él dijo.

"Por supuesto no, usted apenas no está sintiendo su mejor ahora." Arrebatar su fedora del piso adonde había caído, ella lo puso en la tabla de cabecera. "Resto. Por favor." Ella se fue porque él podría encajarse a presión.

Luche correcto. Él tuvo aversión cosas dulces absolutamente un pedacito. Él había pasado sobre ocho años sin tener acceso a los dulces. Ahora que le está hecho a enfermo más que cualquier cosa. Pero como él bebió el té con algunas gotas de la miel y del limón (ninguna azúcar), él aceptó que no era tan malo. La miel azucaró naturalmente el té sin darlo que el sabor azucarado repugnante que cada uno se parecía necesitar. Obedientemente, él bebió todo el té y cambió en un par de suda y una camisa del músculo. Después de un viaje al cuarto de baño, él volvió a su sitio y agradecido se cayó detrás dormido. El té pudo haber ayudado a su garganta y estómago pero seguro como infierno no ayudó a su dolor de cabeza.

(No hay esperanza duradera en la violencia, solamente relevación temporal de la desesperación. (10))

_¿Cuántos él había matado? ¿Dosciento? ¿Tresciento? ¿Mil? Él había perdido cuenta un de largo plazo hace. Él no guardó ningún recuerdo, ningunos recuerdos de sus matanzas, así que él no tenía ninguna manera de contar. Las matanzas habían comenzado a mezclar juntas lejos demasiado hace tiempo. Él consiguió llamadas, él mató. La única diferencia era él preguntó porqué ahora. ¿Qué el individuo hizo? ¿Por qué él necesitó morir?_

_Él es una amenaza a mi familia. Él asesinó a mi hija. Él rompió el código. Él es un traidor. Un número de cosas eran la respuesta aceptable, pero no más él la hacen simplemente porque "él consiguió de la manera" o "no tengo gusto de él." Hacer eso hizo que las pesadillas disminuyen. Pero nunca salieron. ¿Por qué no saldrían? ¿Es porque él no había matado a el que está responsable de las muertes de su familia? Él no podría encontrar el bastardo. ¡Él había buscado por todas partes! ¡Siguió cada rumor, pero en el final del día, él nunca estaba allí!_

_Él scowled y perforó la pared de piedra. Se agrietó. ¡Otro callejón sin salida! ¿Por qué! ¡Porqué era el mundo que le negaba la su derecha de vengar? ¡A la justicia?_

_Furioso, él caminó encendido con las ruinas de la iglesia y finalmente hacia fuera en el bosque. ¡Había sido los bastardos oculta-hacia fuera! ¡Él había encontrado las cosas que pertenecieron a él! ¡Un cuchillo idéntico a el que mató a su familia! Pero fue cubierto todo encima con una capa de polvo. Otro callejón sin salida._

_Ramas y zarzas del árbol asidos en él y sus ropas. Él no hizo caso de ellos. Déjelos rasgar su piel para arriba. ¡Déjelos rasgar su cuerpo a los pedazos! Por lo menos entonces emparejaría el suyo _¡corazón!_ Con un rugido salvaje, él se cerró de golpe el puño en un árbol. Astilló, después se rompió. Con un desplome todopoderoso, el golpe el piso del bosque, enviando todo de follaje a los insectos que rocían por todas partes._

_Su corazón parado._

_, Con vida de planta se aferran en cada superficie como una segunda piel, era el restos esquelético de qué debe una vez haber sido una casa muy hermosa. Vigas de madera, negras de un gran fuego, parado misterioso en el claro, unido nada pero a la tierra._

_Él se acercó lentamente, aunque no había cambio en su paso grande generalmente, confidente. Alcanzando el borde del claro él vaciló. Algo no se sentía derecho. Algo era incorrecto. ¿Pero qué? Había nadie cercano aquí. ¿Él no podría detectar cualquier persona tan cuál era incorrecto?_

_El bosque desaparecido. Tropezando en la desorientación repentina, él se encontró en el centro del quemado abajo de casa. Jure que las palabras escaparon su boca. Él comenzó a funcionar. Esto no era verdadero. Era una pesadilla. Él apenas tuvo que salir de aquí, todo sería aceptable una vez que él saliera._

_Él acababa de alcanzar el borde de la casa cuando las cosas movidas de un tirón y él funcionaban en él en vez de hacia fuera. Él dio vuelta e intentó otra vez solamente tener a los mismos resultados. "Déjeme ir!"_

_Fieltro como alguien había tirado de la manta de debajo sus pies. Un segundo él era el estar parado, listo luchar, el siguiente él se caía… y se caía… y el caer._

"_Mama!"_

""_G… o… W… ay… como… t…"_

"_Recuerde a hijo, sostenga el apretón apretado, apunte, y tiro. No cierre un ojo. Mantenga ambos ojos abiertos."_

_¡"_ allí usted es! La tía y yo cocimos al horno un poco de torta de chocolate. Usted cuidaría para intentar alguno?"_

"_Oh, un niño tan bonito. El muchacho, desea jugar un juego?"_

"_Tengo un ya del fer del trabajo."_

"_Buen cabrito del trabajo."_

_El "`el pasado es nuestra definición. Podemos esforzarnos con buena razón de escaparla, o de escaparse cuál es malo en él. Pero lo escaparemos solamente agregando algo mejor a él. ' (11) recuerde que mi amigo joven. Usted debe encontrar algo bueno balancear hacia fuera el malo."_

"_No hay nada bastante bueno balancear hacia fuera qué sufrí."_

"_Reloj hacia fuera!"_

"_Una reunión para el más grande de su clase. Le han elegido. Si usted eligió no atender, usted no será el mejor más."_

"_Reborn…"_

"_SALGA DE MI CABEZA!"_

"_Galleta?"_

"_Reborn."_

"_No tengo gusto de los dulces."_

"_Reborn."_

"_Mama…"_

"Reborn." La voz, apacible y caliente, familiar, llamó su nombre otra vez. Una mano fresca se reclinó contra su frente ardiente.

"Ngh…" Los párpados se abrieron lentamente, y cerraron todos demasiado rápidamente cuando la luz probó doloroso. La mano desapareció de su frente seguida por el sonido amortiguado de pasos. Algunos segundos después, las cortinas eran cerrados y la luz dolorosa fue vencida. La mano volvió a su frente, que su mejilla y siguió por su cuello.

"Usted tiene absolutamente una fiebre," Luche le dijo. "Qué en el mundo usted hizo para conseguirlo?"

Era una pregunta retórica, así que él no sentía ninguna necesidad de grace la con una respuesta. En lugar él pidió, "qué…" él tragó saliva, garganta que picaba doloroso. "Cuándo es?"

"Cuatro de la tarde. El otros están hacia fuera. Lal y Verde en una misión y un Fon tomaron la víbora y el cráneo hacia fuera conforme a mi petición. Es tan justo usted y yo en la casa hoy." Su sonrisa creció.

"Porqué?"

"Bien esperaba que usted podría decirme eso." Ella sumergió un paño en agua del hielo y lo fijó en su frente.

Él se deslumbró en ella y se incorporó. "No soy un niño; No necesito ser tomado cuidado de." El mundo inclinado al lado. Las manos lo asieron, y lo dirigieron suavemente detrás contra las almohadillas.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Cómo podría I confundido siempre usted para un niño bratty que finja todo es perfectamente fino y él es un hombre fuerte grande que no necesita ninguna ayuda." Su fulgor intensificado. "Por supuesto, un hombre crecido nunca sería absolutamente griterío cogido hacia fuera en el centro de la noche, ahora él?"

Había tomado años de la práctica, pero Reborn había aprendido eventual demostrar solamente tres emociones, hilo neutro, el fulgor de la cólera/del odio, y la confianza. Tan su sorpresa y horror no demostraron en su cara. Sin embargo, Luche lo vio en sus ojos, la manera que las pupilas dilataron, y sus labios enrarecieron apenas un poco. Él no dijo nada.

"Por supuesto, supongo que gritador es apenas el término correcto. Pero usted hablaba ciertamente de una manera apenada," ella admitió.

Todavía nada.

"Bien si usted no tiene ningún deseo de hablar sobre él, no le forzaré. Sin embargo, si usted. Estaré aquí." Y ella se sentó en una silla levantada al lado de la cama. Asiendo un libro, ella se sentó de nuevo a leído.

Reborn lo determinó era el mejor no hacer caso de ella. Ella se iría más pronto o más adelante. Apenas como todos .

(Nuestra vida es hecha por la muerte de otras (11))

_Griterío, griterío, el chillar, y grito. Todo sonó en sus oídos así como que él presionó sus manos contra los órganos sensibles. Nunca paró. Nunca pararía. No hasta que él mató al intruso. No hasta que él consiguió su venganza, su justicia._

_El nivel de ruidos aumentó. Él apretó su quijada, luchando para no gritar hacia fuera. Lastimó. Lastimó. ¡Ithurtithurtithurt! Demasiado ruidosamente, demasiado. ¡Él no podría pensar, él podría respirar apenas! Viento azotado alrededor de él, remolinando, arrebatando en sus ropas y tirando en su pelo. Él se atreve no abierto sus ojos para él sabía lo que él vería. Las caras de descomposición de ésos que él había matado, o los tres él dejó el dado. Nunca salieron de él. Nunca pararon el perseguir de él, torturándolo, frecuentándolo. ¿Él no podría ir detrás y fijar cualquier cosa tan porqué hicieron esto a él? ¡Si el intruso nunca hubiera matado a su familia, ésta nunca habría sucedido! ¿Por qué su familia tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué eran mataron todo tan viciously y le dejaron vivo? ¿Por qué? No tuvo sentido. ¿POR QUÉ! ¡No importa cómo mucha gente él amenazó, chantajeado, cuánto información él recopiló, nada le dijo porqué su vida había sido rota en dos cuando él era solamente seises!_

_No es justo…_

(Hay un sacredness en rasgones. No son la marca de la debilidad sino de la energía. Son mensajeros de la pena abrumadora y del amor unspeakable (12))

Alguien gritaba. Él no sabía que quién él acaba de desear él cerraría para arriba. Lo guardó del pensamiento derecho y él no podría calcular hacia fuera porqué alguien lo sujetaba hacia abajo.

¡"Reborn! Calma abajo!"

La voz de Luche sonaba en su oído. Abriéndose los ojos, Reborn realizó que era él que gritaba. Él que se encaja a presión la quijada cerrada y mirada lejos. Él era el golpe más grande hombre del tiempo. Esto era absolutamente ridículo. ¡Peor, era embarazoso!

El "`la base de la vergüenza no es un cierto error personal el nuestros, pero eso esta humillación es vista por cada uno. '" Luche cotizado. "Afortunadamente, es justo yo aquí, y no diré un alma." Ella puso un dedo a sus labios y guiñó.

"…"

"…"

"No es justo," Reborn indicado precipitadamente.

La "vida nunca está, pero me dice porqué usted piensa tan."

Por un momento, pensamiento de Reborn a hablarle exactamente qué él pensó, no de porqué la vida es no justa sino sobre ella. Ella que olfatea en su negocio, tomando el cuidado de él cuando él no pidió él. Ella era un enigma que a pesar de sus capacidades asombrosas de leer a gente, él no podría leerla. Luche, el cielo, seguido siendo tan inalcanzable, y tan misterioso como el significado de la vida.

El impulso murió lejos cuando él miraba en ella ojos. Los ojos azules hermosos, así que azul apareció como aunque el mismo cielo fue llevado dentro de ellos. La sonrisa era así que evocador de otra hembra con los ojos del azul que las palabras crudas dieron vuelta a la ceniza en su lengüeta. El tragar, él comenzó a hablar.

Dicen siempre que es bueno hablar de las cosas que le frecuentan, como pesadillas. Consiguiéndolos hacia fuera y dejar otra parte de la persona en las ayudas de la información disminuir la carga en su propia alma. Tan él le dijo. Todo. Siempre él paró, porque cualquier persona normal sería enferma y disgustada por lo que él acababa de decir, ella cabeceó simplemente, y le dio una sonrisa que animaba. Él debe haber hablado por horas antes finalmente de terminar su cuento triste largo. Cuando él acabó se sentaron en el silencio, el sol que miraba encima la ventana cubierta, vago curiosa. ¿El sol verdadero había fijado todavía?

Sin la advertencia, los brazos envueltos alrededor de él y a su horror que él se sentía que algo mojado cayó contra su hombro. ¿"Qué usted está haciendo? Porqué es usted que grita?"

"Porque usted rechaza a," Luche susurró, abrazándolo más apretado. Ella los hombros comenzó a sacudarir. Torpe, Reborn puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él no había abrazado cualquier persona desde las épocas hace mucho tiempo pasadas. En ese tiempo, Reborn se había olvidado de cómo es agradable se sentían que… todavía se sentía increíblemente torpe para abrazar cualquier persona después tanto de la época de evitar el contacto corporal (a excepción de cuando él tenía sexo. Hey, él era un hombre sano, joven, que tuvo gusto de tener sexo cada ahora y después.)

Tiempo estirado hacia adelante. Permanecían como ése. Cuando los sollozos finalmente murieron abajo, y Luche todavía no había lanzado su asimiento en él, Reborn pensó que ella tenía dormido caída. Una inspección más cercana lo demostró corregir. Con un suspiro, él tiró de ella hasta el final sobre la cama y la puso abajo. Después de la vacilación de un momento, él una vez más se cerró los ojos. Todos demasiado pronto, él estaba rápidamente dormido. Luche smirked y abrazó a hombre del golpe más cercano. Un abrazo era a veces realmente todo el alguien necesitado.

(La familia es un cielo en un mundo despiadado. (13))

"Reborn y Luche, sentándose en un árbol. El BESARSE…" cantó el cráneo infantilmente mientras que él bailó justo hacia fuera del alcance del hombre del golpe.

Reborn dio a su miembro más joven una mirada deadpan. "Cabrito, le aseguro que, hacemos más que beso."

La víbora scowled, y Lal mirado lejos, ruborizándose furiosamente. El cráneo cubrió sus ojos y tenía un mini mental analiza mientras que Verde fingió vomitar. Estaban parados o se sentaron todo (o asomó) en un cuarto en Sicilia, funcionamiento del hospital de Family de Luche.

"Todo el que a un lado," Fon dijo ahorrar al grupo alguna cara delante del personal del hospital, toda de quién se reían entre dientes. "Cuál es el nombre del niño a ser?"

El "Aria," Luche les dijo todos, "porque ella será el cielo nuevo, con el aire nuevo abierto en todos."

"Cabiendo," Fon convino, sonriendo su sonrisa generalmente.

Se quejaron todo sobre el recién nacido, cráneo que clamoreaba sostenerla, Reborn que lo golpeaba con el pie lejos cuando él consiguió molesto, Verde examinándola con sus ojos. ("Si usted incluso piensa en la experimentación en ella que nunca encontrarán su cuerpo.) Lal terminó encima de ser el primer además de los padres para celebrar la nueva adición a su familia extraña, mucha a su malestar. ¿("Imaginándose cuáles será como una vez usted y su gancho del estudiante para arriba? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Nello algo?" "Empújelo Reborn. ") El cráneo finalmente consiguió su vuelta y algo excitedly decir le todo sobre lo que él le enseñaría. Todo sobre las motocicletas, y música, y mecánicos. ("Si usted la enseña que un solo truco…" "D-d-no me amenaza Reborn-sempai!" "Ambos usted, el ningún luchar. ") Fon sonrió simplemente abajo en el Aria que miraba para arriba él sleepily e hizo un sonido que expressaba con gorjeos extraño. Cuando era vuelta de la víbora, ella dio vuelta al ladrillo rojo y masculló algo bajo su respiración. Satisfizo al parecer a bebé, porque el Aria alcanzó para arriba y colocó su mejilla sobre una de las marcas en la cara adolescente antes de bostezar y puntualmente de caer dormido.

"Son ciertamente una familia impar," una de las enfermeras dichas a otra como ella miró a grupo de gente coo y rechinar reservado sobre el bebé.

El doctor se rió entre dientes. "Usted no tiene ninguna idea."

Más adelante que la semana, cada una en la casa consiguió una vista encantadora de las cicatrices de Reborn mientras que él vino abajo sin una camisa encendido, un bebé gritador en sus brazos. "Luche, ella…"

¡"Jesús Reborn! Ponga una camisa encendido!"

"Whoa… donde' d usted consigue todas esas cicatrices?" El cráneo investigó, mirando fijamente en la fascinación aterrorizada la colección del tejido fino rosado de la cicatriz contra la piel de la marfil de Reborn.

Reborn echó un vistazo abajo en se antes de decir honesto, "vida. Luche, ella rechaza parar el gritar. Pienso que ella necesita cambiar."

¡El "Oh para el amor de, entonces la cambia! … y puesto encendido una camisa, solamente consigo verle sin ella."

Cráneo y víbora ambos amordazados. Los miembros más maduros rodaron simplemente sus ojos y fueron sobre su negocio como generalmente.

* * *

:) Esperanza usted gozó de ella. ¡R&R!


End file.
